Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to music and audio devices, and more particularly to attaching one or more audio devices to a musical device.
Description of the Related Art
Whether a performance is live or recorded, it gives musicians an opportunity to display their talent and to receive feedback and recognition. Such feedback and recognition can significantly affect a musician's career. Positive feedback can inspire one to achieve greater levels of success and/or increase one's fan base, while negative feedback can damage one's psyche, be a source of discouragement, identify areas of weakness, and/or end one's career. Due to the significant impact that audience critique may have on a musician's livelihood, it is important to ensure that the critique is based upon an accurate representation of the musician's performance.
One key way to accurately capture a musician's performance is by using quality audio equipment, such as microphones, wires, cables, speakers, sound mixers, and the like. That being said, even the best equipment may not provide optimal results if it is not configured correctly. One of the first steps in establishing an optimal configuration of audio equipment is identifying proper microphone location and positioning equipment at that location. In an effort to ensure sound is received with minimal interference and background noise, it is often preferable to mount a microphone directly onto a musical instrument, especially at or near a location at which sound is emitted.
A few devices currently exist that facilitate the attachment of a microphone to a musical instrument. However, many of these devices are more complex than necessary, are too time-consuming to use, and/or do not provide the necessary sound quality. For instance, some of these devices may involve the use of two hands, extra tools, and/or multiple steps in order to be attached, detached, and/or repositioned. During performance, devices should be used that allow the user to minimize the time and energy afforded to instrument preparation. Activities such as attaching microphones to one's instruments should be as quick and easy as possible while also providing the necessary quality.
Given the above, there is a need for devices which facilitate the ability of musicians to attach, detach, and/or reposition microphones or other sound capturing devices on their instruments in a simple and timely manner.